Demolition Lovers
by JTKunder
Summary: An All Time Low fic, with many other bands.   fob, mcr, p!atd, and others .  If all the members of your favorite bands went to high school together, what do you think the consequences would be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** What to say, what to say? Well, there's a lot of weird pairings. A lot of the solid pairings come into play later. (un-beta'd)

Starts off centering around All Time Low, with appearances by My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Hey Monday, and more I think.

Please suspend your disbelief for a moment and join me on a journey to the mysterious Chicago-land high school where our story takes place...

* * *

Jack sat at the edge of the clearing, watching the sun set. He could be at home right now. In fact, he should be at home. But what's the point of going back to a place where all you get is criticism and condemnation? It's the same reason he hated school; not because he was stupid, but because everybody hated him. He supposed he had brought this on himself. Everyone thought he had changed so much this year, since the fire.

Everyone had lived, and not much had been damaged. The source of the fire was unknown. Could've been anything from a candle to the pilot light in the kitchen. But, the damage to the walls and smoke damage forced them to leave his childhood home for good. For Jack, the move wasn't that bad. It didn't matter anymore. In fact, the house burning down seemed insignificant. Something worse has happened earlier that year. Something he told no one...

"Are we really going to do this?" Joyce murmured. "This seems crazy." She sighed and shook her head. They had to do this. They had to do it for Jack, for their family. It would be great. It had potential.

Alex got up and stretched. "Time for bed, I guess" he muttered, looking down at the essay that lay on his desk. "Fuck, that was fun." He crawled into bed and turned off the light. Writhing under the sweltering blankets, he pulled off his socks, and then undid his bright green belt. Then the skinny jeans came off, all forming a pile next to his bed. Silence. And suddenly a bright red light shined on the ceiling. _bmmm. bmmm. _The sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand.

He rolled over and grabbed it. "Goddammit who is it. fucking midnight and ugh" he sighed. It was Rian. _'Zack's gonna do it Alex! Zack's really gonna kill himself! You have to call him! I'm only gonna make it worse!'_

Alex deadpanned at the dramatic text.

(again?)

He didn't really feel like calling Zack, so he just texted him some bullshit about how everything was gonna be fine and how no one would know what to do without him. And then he rolled back over and went to bed.

Jack woke up as the first bits of sun glittered through his shades. There was something heavy hanging in the air, and Jack didn't like it one bit. Quickly, he grabbed a pair of black and bleached skinny jeans, and a Blink-182 t-shirt. Then he walked into the bathroom. Deodorant, teeth, straightener, hair gel. Time to go see what was going on downstairs.

Stealthily, he crept down the staircase, keeping all his weight on his toes. He peered around the corner. Mom cooking. Dad at the table. Little girl at the table? Light golden-brown hair under a black beanie, and from what he could see, a brown t-shirt.

(what the fuck?)

Jack came fully out from behind the wall, and into the kitchen. "Hey Mom. Dad."

"Oh, Jack! You're awake. Come here. We'd like you to meet Shannon. Shannon, honey, come say hello to Jack." The little girl pushed the chair away from the table and stood up. She turned around to look at him. Shannon was about ten, to Jack's sixteen. She came up to about the middle of his chest.

Jack looked her up and down. Sneakers with green on them. Dark colored jeans. Brown short sleeve deep-v t-shirt, and a neon green undershirt which matched her sneakers. Then he looked at her face. Her brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and she looked up at him with slate-grey eyes that shined blue in the kitchen light.

"Hi Jack." Her voice was light, and it held the quality of being detached. She seemed to be completely here, and yet she sounded like she was off somewhere else.

"Hey Shan." Jack wasn't entirely sure what was going on. But he had to get to school, nonetheless. "I gotta go." He murmured to his mom, grabbing his backpack off the kitchen floor and heading towards the door.

"We'll talk when you get home!" Joyce called out after him.

Alex spewed garbage at his alarm clock as it went off, and smashed at the sleep button with a closed fist. Then he grabbed his phone off the nightstand. A text from Zack. _"Thanks Alex, you always know what to say." _Alex laughed.

Rolling off his bed, he stumbled to the bathroom, performing all the same tasks as Jack was at his house. Alex looked at his gelled hair and cussed. It looked awful. Quickly he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up, and pulled a beanie over it. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "CRAP GOTTA GO!"

Alex ran out the house and to his car. "Another day as Jesus H Gaskarth." he sighed and threw the car into drive.

Jack floated down the halls of this unfamiliar high school, the one he had attended since the fire had forced them to move. Jack had been here for three months, and still hardly had any friends. But he supposed he had brought that on himself. Carrying the weight of the secret like a padlock on his heart.

Not to mention Shannon. Why exactly was there a ten year old girl in his house? A sudden thought entered his mind as though carried to him on a cold wind.

(they adopted her)

What? Why? Jack was completely absorbed in his own thoughts. Alex was as well, and neither boy saw that they were about to run into each other. Jack's books tumbled onto the ground and Alex's phone fell out of his hands and broke. Both boys grabbed at the pieces of the phone before they collected Jack's books, muttering sorries.

Finally Jack looked up at the boy. Instantly his heart jumped, and his breath stopped. Quickly recognizing the formings of a crush on this extraordinarily attractive boy, he felt sick to his stomach.

(not again)

This boy watched the emotions play across Jack's face. Startled, pensive, embarrassed, sick, and then terrified. Jack gathered his things quickly.

(i have to get out of here, i'm going to throw up, oh god, oh god)

Then the boy in front of him smiled; a smiled that sent Jack racing. Which in turn made him more sick.

"I'm Alex," he said.

"Jack," Jack mumbled.

"Well, I'll see you around, Jack." Alex said, still with that smile on his face. He stood up and walked away.

His back thudded against the cold metal of the bathroom stall. "Sorry," Zack breathed.

"Don't be," came the reply. He moved his hands slowly up underneath Zack's shirt, feeling his muscular back and finger-tipping up his spine. Zack shivered and started kissing along his jawline, moving down his neck. He lifted Zack's chin and looked into his eyes. Zack pressed closer to him and bit the boy's lip.

The bathroom door opened and both boys jumped apart. They heard whistling from outside their stall. Suddenly they saw Pete's head poke under the stall. "Hello boys. Having fun?" Pete winked at them and left. Zack kissed the other boy one last time and left the bathroom stall.

"I'll call you tonight!" the boy called. Zack smiled for the first time in a long time.

Alex was speechless. There was a boy who was in trouble. Not to mention he

(was cute)

must've been new or something, because Alex was sure he'd never seen him around before. This boy, Jack, was clearly dealing with something big; Alex had a gift for sensing these things. It was a gift most useful with teachers. They always thought he was so sensitive and caring because he could tell when they had personal baggage they wanted to vent. And his friends thought he was the wisest and most experienced person out of them.

Maybe he was only a sophomore, but he was damned popular. ...And he still hadn't met Jack before. What, did this Jack kid not have any friends? Nevermind that, Alex had to talk to him again. Alex walked into his science class, and saw Juliette talking to Zack.

(juliette!)

Juliette was basically the school gossip. If Alex wanted to know more about Jack, she was the girl to go to. He approached them, instantly noting how Zack seemed different... more confident. Happier? Not happy, more... giddy. That's the word.

(zack's fly is undone)

Alex raised his eyebrows at Zack. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Who is who?" Zack looked down at the ground.

"That girl you must've been making out in the hall with."

Zack looked at him with wide eyes. "Your fly is down, and you look like you've been touched by an angel." Alex explained. "So who is it?"

"I... uh..." Zack stammered.

"Alright, whatever. We'll talk later. Julie, I need stats." He changed the subject, and Zack breathed a sigh of relief, even though he wasn't completely off the hook. Alex was bi, but how would he explain to him that it was a guy he'd been making out with and not a girl? Everyone thought Zack was straight-edge straight.

"On who?" she didn't even look up at him.

"Jack." He said.

"Jack... who, Alex?"

"Umm... I don't know his last name, I just ran into him in the hall today. I think he's new? Kinda nervous? Quiet? Stunningly good-looking?"

"Jack Barakat." Juliette pursed her lips. "Hot. Damn." she shook her head. "Alright, well here's what I know: 1) he moved here at the beginning of the year 2) he moved here because his house was burned down in a fire 3) he has like, no friends because he's so damn shy 4) he's a sophomore... and I think that's all I got."

"You don't know if he's gay or straight or anything?"

"How would I? He doesn't talk to anyone!"

"Hm. Thanks Julie. I owe you a piece of gossip."

"Duly noted." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first story, so easy on the hate. I know it seems a little patchy and messy, but it'll start to flow more once we get deeper into the story. I'm on a weekly update schedule, so I'll see ya'll next week!


	2. Vices and Virtues

**A/N:** I would love to thank everybody for being super patient with me. You can all thank my mother for grounding me. Parents. I'm just glad she got me while the story was still new. I'll upload another chapter tomorrow.

* * *

Jack did _not_ want to go home. He trudged as though moving through molasses as he left the high school. While he was walking out the back door he saw two boys sharing what must've been weed or something. One of the boys had shoulder-length black hair, with some of it in front of his face. There were piercings in his nose and lips, as well as many in his ears. From what Jack could see, his eyes were a murky green, and he looked half-dead with his heavy make-up, which included red eyeliner.

The other boy had short dark brown hair which he parted all the way to the left. He was wearing a ridiculous amount of make-up; so much that Jack almost thought he was a girl at first glance. He was a very pretty boy. Jack could see his eyes were a dark brown.

All Jack heard from the conversation they were having was, "miss the old Gerard," and "sounds like Brendon,". Jack shook his head to get the smell of whatever they were smoking out of his nose, and kept walking. He could've taken the bus, but Jack _really_ did not want to go home.

It did not seem long enough before Jack walked in the door. "Hi honey!" His mom came up and gave him a kiss. But Jack didn't respond; he felt numb.

"I'm gonna go put my things in my room." Jack muttered before heading upstairs. When he opened his door, he saw Shannon sitting on his floor. "Do you... need something?" he asked.

"You don't like me, do you?" she asked. That was the best part about kids her age; no beating around the bush.

"Shannon, I don't know you. How I am supposed to know if I like you or not?" Jack didn't feel like telling her lies; he just wanted to go to bed.

Shannon nodded. "I guess that makes sense..." She got quiet. "I always wanted another brother." The words came out just above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Jack walked over and sat down on his bed. He felt like this conversation was going to get serious, and quick. All he wanted to do was go to bed. But Jack was Jack, and he patted the space next to him on the bed and she hopped up.

"Well..." Shannon started off as children do when revealing a terrible secret. "Nobody knows this because I never told anybody, and they never had records on it... but I used to have a family. You know, before I was in the orphanage. I had a mom, and a dad, and a brother. But... I don't know what happened to them. They left. My aunt was the one who took care of me. For a little bit. Then she put me in the orphanage because she didn't really like me. I've... I've always thought about what happened to them. I was never a good kid, really. They liked my brother better. And... I- I think my family just stopped caring one day, and they left." She bit her lip and shook her head like she was talking about whether it would snow tomorrow or not. Like she was completely detached from everything that had happened to her.

Jack had been pretty good with people, up until the incident. He felt some of that come back as he looked at the little girl with the sob story. "Well listen, kiddo," Jack started. Sure, he felt sorry for the poor thing. But there were two problems with his supreme empathy: 1) she was a friggin' adopted child in his house who arrived yesterday, and 2) he still wanted a nap. "We're not gonna get up and leave one day, okay? You're here to stay. I promise." Jack mentally scoffed at that. "And you wanna know something?"

"What?" She asked.

"I think you're really brave."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Alex didn't know what to do with himself the rest of the day. After he'd left school, he just sort of aimlessly wandered around his house. He did spend quite a long time thinking up plans of how he was going to talk to Jack. Most of them were ridiculous. He knew during the morning the Jack was usually in the library... or so Juliette had found out for him. He would just go to the library and talk to him. And it would be that simple. I mean, Alex just wanted to know more about him. So he was going to talk to him.

(and then we'll date)

Whoah. Where did _that _come from? There was nothing better than random, unwanted thoughts. Alex wasn't much into commitment. He was known at school for his week long relationships. He also had a rule that he would make-out with anybody, as long as they stayed cool. So for Alex to consider dating Jack, he knew he had to be heels over head.

*next day*

Pete stumbled into the school. One thing you had to know about Wentz was that he was _always_ slightly intoxicated. So when he walked into school that morning with a screwdriver in a thermos, no one thought much of it.

Well, no one except for Patrick. Pete and Patrick had broken up because Patrick really hated what Pete had become. Slutty, popular, troubled kid who was constantly wasted. It wasn't that Patrick hadn't tried to work on the relationship, because he had. He loved Pete so much, and just couldn't bear to see him like this.

There was someone else besides Patrick watching Pete's every move. Gerard sat in a corner of student center. He seemed to've been waiting for Wentz to arrive. Who was he kidding? He had a major crush on Pete. Oh, Pete was amazing. He was cute, and funny, and popular, and from this distance, completely carefree. Pete was the kind of guy who did things without thinking; which was something Gerard had always wanted to be able to do.

Suddenly, Pete seemed to be walking towards Gerard. He felt his heart flutter and his head spin. Was Pete really coming over here to talk to _him_? On the outside, Gerard remained completely impassive.

"HEY!" Pete called, a little loudly.

"Uh... Hey Pete." Gerard answered as cooly as possible.

"You're... Gerard Way, right?"

"Yes!" Gerard responded a little too quickly, and a little too excitedly.

"Haha, I thought so. So guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw your brother making out with some sophomore in the bathroom." Pete giggled, remembering the bathroom incident yesterday. Gerard was disappointed when the conversation turned to his brother. But at least Pete was talking to him.

"Do you know who she was?"

"Not a she, that's for damn sure." Pete grinned. Gerard deadpanned.

(mikey's bi?)

"Well. Do you know who _he_ is?"

"Umm... Zack or something. Zack Merris. Or Merrick. A sophomore." Pete tired to recall exactly who it was, if he even knew at all. "So yeah, I just thought I'd let you know. Seeeee ya 'round, Gee."

"Yeah, thanks."

Frank watched with dead eyes. He was still slightly high. God, Gerard was killing him. After all this time, Gerard _still_ didn't know he was in love with him. After every play kiss, every hug, every hint, every everything. He watched as that asshole fucking Wentz kid walked over to his baby. He also saw the subtle way Gerard played with his fingers.

(god he likes pete)

And how when Pete said his name, Gerard's eyes lit up beautifully. Fuck, he was such an attractive boy. Why didn't he realize how much better off he'd be if he was with Frank? Why couldn't he see that Pete was nothing but trouble?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ryan standing there. "What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. How much time before school starts?" If there was enough time, it would be wonderful to kill these feelings.

"Not enough. I know what you mean though. I saw Bren over there talking to Rian. Bren doesn't even _like_ Rian and I'm jealous. I can't even imagine what it's like to see Gerard go for anyone. Especially not that _asshole_ Wentz kid." Ryan rolled his brown eyes, which were lined today in bright blue.

Frank just shook his head. What could he say? Ryan was right. "Come on, let's go to class." As the two boys walked down the hall, they passed Pete talking to some ridiculous girls. Then they passed Brendon talking to Vicky-T.

"See that? Vic's a friggin' _lesbian_ and I still can't stand the sight of her talking to Brendon." Ryan's tone was hushed and defeated.

"She's a lesbian?"

"Well, that's what everyone says. I just figured it was true." Ryan shrugged.

"But I thought she was dating Saporta."

"Well... well." Ryan didn't have an answer for that.

"The more you know?" Frank asked, laughing.

"Oh, definitely." Ryan smiled back at him, loving the fact that Frank was laughing.

* * *

**A/N: ** Gee crushing on Pete is totally one of those parts of a story that writes itself. And it never fails to make me giggle. Especially when I think of all you Pete/Mikey shippers.

Yup. Frank Iero and Ryan Ross smoked so much pot in high school and you all know it! You guys should definitely leave me some feedback or suggestions or things you would like to see happen. Talk to you tomorrow.

(Chap. Title is Panic!'s new album title)


	3. Put Up Or Shut Up

**A/N: ** Hey hey hey! I like having my computer back... I might even upload another chapter this week. If someone asks nice.

* * *

Alex was terrified. What if when he got to the library, Jack wouldn't talk to him? Or Jack wouldn't be there? Or Jack thought Alex was creepy? Alex pushed these feelings aside as he walked into the library. He would just have to go for it. He was Alex! Alex had all the confidence in the world! And besides; que sera, sera, right?

There he was, in the back in a chair. Reading... something. Alex walked over slowly. "Hey Jack." Jack looked up, startled.

"Oh, um, hey Alex." Alex smiled brightly, glad that Jack had remembered his name.

"Sorry to bother you while you're reading; I know how annoying that is."

"That's... that's okay. I wasn't really reading anyway."

"Alright. I just wanted to... um... ask you a quick question." Alex had spent all night thinking of something to ask him.

"Sure? What's... up?"

"Are you any good at math?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"What math class are you in?"

"Algebra 2."

"Great! Me too. But I'm kind of terrible at it. Do you think you could tutor me?"

"I guess so...?"

"Sweet!" Alex took out his phone, opening a new contact and putting Jack's name in the blank. "Here, put your number in. I'll text you tonight." Jack did as he was told and then got up out of his chair and left the library. Everything had gone better than expected, except for one thing . As Jack was handing Alex his phone back, he was shaking. Terribly. There was seriously something wrong with this boy and Alex was going to get to the bottom of it.

Jack knelt next to the toilet. There was no way that'd just happened. Alex was just like _him_. Jack had gone through this once before. And it had ruined his life. A beautiful, popular, well-articulated boy who had taken a liking to Jack. And Jack had fallen for him, he had believed every lie. He had truly thought he had found someone special. When all along he was just being used. Just to be taken and thrown away.

It was his fault. If he had known better, if he had seen the signs, if he had watched more carefully, if he had done a million other things he hadn't done, then none of this would've ever happened.

And now here he was, in the same situation. With a boy like Alex chasing after him. But this time, it was more obvious that Alex had an ulterior motive. Jack threw up one more time thinking about what had happened. Then he got up and rinsed out his mouth.

Gerard wouldn't see his brother until lunch. Which meant he had to sit through four hours of mind numbing bullshit. Luckily for him, school came easy and he hardly had to pay any attention. Now and again a teacher would call on him, hoping to catch him off guard. But even if he wasn't paying attention, Gerard was always paying attention. He spent the time thinking about Mikey, about Pete, and about Frank.

Now, the thing about Mikey was perhaps the most confusing. He thought Mikey told him everything; he thought they were close. For Mikey to've been hiding something _this _big... It had to be crazy tough! Why wouldn't Mikey've told him?

(i've been ignoring him)

Had he? Maybe he hadn't been the best brother lately. He guessed he was just so concerned about his own stuff. And by 'his own stuff' he meant being obsessed with Pete. Pete's beautiful smile, and his guy-liner that rivaled Frank's.

(_frank_)

They used to be so close! Frank and Gerard had been closer than anyone! And even after every play kiss, every hug, every everything, they had been reduced to this? Tattered remains of a leftover friendship? What had changed? What was so different with him now that no one wanted to talk to him! If he hadn't been at school, Gerard would've screamed. But for now he just settled on slamming his head against the desk. One or two kids looked at him weird, but as a senior, Gerard was entitled to do whatever he damn well pleased.

Finally the lunch bell rung. Gerard took his time getting to the cafeteria. As much as he wanted to know about Mikey, he _didn't _wanna know about Mikey. Maybe his brother would tell him when he was ready. Or maybe Gerard would learn something about the person he'd become that he didn't wanna know.

So he was both disappointed and relieved to see Mikey's spot at his table was empty. He walked up to the other freshmen. "D'you guys know where my brother is?" Hayley Williams was the one who answered.

"He said he was going to bathroom." She shrugged.

"Thanks," Gerard muttered, and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Gerard!" Someone called. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"If you see Frank, tell him I said_ 'orange nebula'_." A girl-ish looking boy smirked.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, Ryan. Ryan Ross."

"Well alright." Gerard walked away from the table with his eyebrows raised. What the fuck was going on with his life. He figured he would head to the bathroom in search of his brother. On his way there, he passed one of the sophomore tables. He heard one of the boys say to one of the girls, "Is Zack in the bathroom _again_?" And Pete's words came to mind.

_Saw your brother making out with some sophomore in the bathroom._

Mikey was wearing entirely too much clothing for Zack's taste. But that was the biggest problem with school bathrooms; whatever you took off had to be put back on. Quickly. So after Mikey took off Zack's shirt, and started tracing his tattoos, Zack took off Mikey's jacket and over shirt. "Is there a reason you wear so many shirts?" he asked after he got them all off.

"'Cause I'm a big tease." Mikey smirked, his glasses falling off his nose a little. Zack pushed them up and they went back to kissing. Zack lifted Mikey up onto the metal handrail, slipping his hands into Mikey's back pockets. Mikey ran one of his hands through Zack's hair, and put the other on his back. Mikey bit Zack's lip, and Zack opened his mouth more, pressing his body closer, and tightening his grip.

And suddenly, bathroom door. "Is it Pete again?" Mikey murmured.

"I don't really care." Zack scrunched his nose and they went back to kissing. Suddenly Mikey put one of his hands on Zack's chest, pressing him away for a moment. " What?"

"Shh." Mikey watched under the stall with calculating eyes. Then he saw exactly what he thought he would; a pair of black shoes designed with a thousand spiders on them. Shoes that only belonged to one person. A knock on the bathroom stall they were in.

"Should I...?" Zack went to let Mikey off the metal bar which he was still sitting on.

Mikey shook his head. "Go away, Gerard." His voice was completely monotone.

"Mikey, are you okay?" There was a hint of concern in Gerard's voice, but Mikey knew that Gerard really just wanted to see who he was with. Someone had said something.

(asshole wentz kid)

"Yeah. I..." Mikey trailed off as Zack started kissing his neck again. "Stop it, my brother...!" He gasped.

"Mikey who are you talking to?"

"No one, go away!"

"Mikey, I just..."

"SERIOUSLY GERARD, _go away._" Mikey's voice pitched in the middle of 'away', because Zack had started biting his neck. "Zack, Zack, Zack, stop. Grab my shirts."

"MIKEY."

"GERARD."

Zack let Mikey down off the handrail, and picked up all their shirts. "We're gonna come out now, considering you ruined the rest of our lunch period." Mikey threw open the stall door and fixed his jacket. He pushed Gerard out of his way, and Zack followed. "You're an asshole, Gerard."

Gerard studied Zack as he walked past. The muscles on the kid were hella impressive.

(not bad mikey, not bad at all)

"Asshole, this is Zack." Zack half smiled, and half waved at Gerard.

(kid's just as awkward as mikey)

"Bye, fucker." Mikey sneered at Gerard. Then he grabbed Zack's hand and dragged him.

Gerard was left standing in the bathroom, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is one of my favorite chapters. My friends quote this one all the time. XD Let's see, what are the really good lines in this one? Orange Nebula is probably the favorite. Don't ask what it means; they came up with it when they were high. (frank and ryan that is)

The other favorite is "Zack zack zack, stop. Grab my shirts." You guys will love the next chapter. Lots of confrontational-Mikey xDD

(chapter title is All Time Low's first album)


End file.
